


Eat you up

by fifthnorthumberland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Hair, Body Image, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, Sex Talk, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthnorthumberland/pseuds/fifthnorthumberland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't tag this with dubious consent or rape because I felt like the way Stiles and Malia are currently set up in the show allows them to consent. However, I still have some reserves as to if Malia can even consent since according to show canon, she's stopped developing human behaviors around 8 or 9... If that is uncomfortable for you, you probably don't want to read this. </p>
<p>Otherwise, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eat you up

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag this with dubious consent or rape because I felt like the way Stiles and Malia are currently set up in the show allows them to consent. However, I still have some reserves as to if Malia can even consent since according to show canon, she's stopped developing human behaviors around 8 or 9... If that is uncomfortable for you, you probably don't want to read this. 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

It’s a few months into their relationship when Malia and Stiles are having sex for the first time.

They talked about it a few times before it actually happened. First time was when Malia asked Stiles about his genitals and he tells her about how penises work and how they're different from what she has. He’s a bit awkward, but he figures if they’re going to get involved sexually, he might as well get it used to talking about sex and genitals.

“And, um, when people with penises get excited, like, aroused,” he waggles his eyebrows and she doesn’t really get it, but he goes on, “their penis swells, gets a bit bigger and longer, like a few inches, and hard. It’s different for everyone, but a safe average would be this long.“

He holds his hands a few inches apart from one another. Malia’s heartbeat picks up slightly.

“How does that feel?” she asks. Stiles’ eyebrows rise.

“Well, uh, I don’t know if it compares to how it goes for you, but maybe it does. You, uh, feel more sensitive, and the slightest friction feels amazing. Being touched there is very pleasurable.”

He’s been blushing for a few minutes, but his blush now reaches his neck and it _does_ things to Malia that she’s not sure what to do about. She wants to kiss him and bite him and make him feel pleasure. That sounds _very_ appealing.

“I felt something like that down there too, but nothing got bigger and stiffer, that I noticed. It just felt nice and tingly and it made my heart beat faster a little.”

Stiles chokes on his saliva and his throat is very _very_ dry all of a sudden.

“That’s, ah, interesting. It’s similar to what I feel when I- To what I feel sometimes.” he says. “I don’t know much about how your, uh, genitals work, actually. If you have questions about that, you should ask Lydia, or Kira, or Braeden!” he suggests.

Malia asks Lydia and even though Lydia doesn't really consider her a friend, she sits Malia down and explains sex and genitals and desire and consent. She makes sure that Malia checks things out for herself before doing anything with Stiles and gives her a few how-to tips on how to touch herself to feel good, in a sexy way. 

“Just do whatever feels good. Rub your clitoris _gently_ and explore. Just be gentle and enjoy.” she says.

Malia goes home, excited to try this out and after a little fiddling, she finds her clitoris and WOW, OK. She comes once or twice and feels proud of herself (she calls Lydia to tell her and Lydia awkwardly congratulates her).

 

One day, after gym class, in the locker room, Malia hears a couple of girls talking about needing to shave and wax their bikini lines and one girl steps out of the shower, nude, and Malia spots her bare pubis and legs and wonders how's that. She asks Kira.

“A lot of girls prefer to remove their body hair because they think boys won't want to touch them or sleep with them and that it's dumb. Personally, I likes the feel of my smooth legs and doesn't mind a bit of pubic hair” she says.

Malia feels worried and thinking maybe she needs to shave too because she doesn't want Stiles not wanting to touch her. She  _wants_  Stiles to touch her.  _Everywhere._  

She thinks about it and eventually, after a busy week, it's off her mind.

She's making out with Stiles on his bed. The sheriff is gone for the afternoon. It feels nice, the familiar scent of him, the warmth and weight of his body over and under hers, it's easy to get lost in it. She lets her instincts and Stiles’ enthusiastic little sounds guide her.

Next thing you know, her hand is in his pants, grabbing his ass and trying to get his pants off.

“Woah there tiger!” Stiles says, breathing heavy.

“Are you sure you want to do this? We totally don’t have to. But for the record, I would like to. If you’d like to.” he blurts out.

It makes her giggle and she wants to kiss him so they’ll stop talking, but she understands that this is important, _communication_ is important. So she looks at him, grinning, and says “Yes, Stiles, I would like to have sex with you, you doofus.”

He smiles as bright as the sun and kisses her and she’s so happy.

“You can say no whenever you want! You just have to tell him and I’ll stop, or keep going, whatever you want-“

She just kisses him and smiles against his lips and he starts to unbutton her jeans.

They're down to her calves, Stiles' strong, warm hands on her skin, when she thinks of her leg hairs bristling under his gentle fingers. She feels a cold fear creeping in her chest, suddenly.

She grabs at his shirt, then at this arms and he stops.

“What’s wrong?”

“My legs... They’re hairy.”

“Yeah, so?”

Stiles’ hands rest on his own thighs while he’s sitting back on his heels. He reaches out a hand to touch her face, making her look up at his.

“I thought boys didn’t like that” she says, confused.

“Well,” Stiles pets her calf and slides his hand up to her thigh, “I have nothing against your hairy legs, or your hairy anything for that matter.”

He kisses her, soft, warm lips and he tastes _so good_ , she wants to _eat him_.

“I actually love it,” he says, biting his lip. She pushes him back so he’s lying on his back and climbs on his lap, kisses him again, relieved and happy and excited.

“Good, because I do too.” she says before growling at the way he’s grinding up into her, making her feel wet and ready and wow. This is so much better than by herself.

“This is so much better than when I did it by myself” she tells him.

She hears him moan, a sound that breaks in the middle like he’s trying not to let it out.

“Ok, you can’t say stuff like that if you want me to last long enough so we can actually do this.” He says.

He looks at her with a wicked grin.

“Remember how I didn’t know much about what you got going on down there?” he asks, fingers hooking into the waistband of her underwear. She nods.

“Well, I did a bit of research and I think you’ll like what I learned.” he says, mischievous look on his face and she likes that look. He pulls down her panties as she lifts her hips to help him get them off.

Her breath catches when she feels him pull her into his lap. She pants when he cards his fingers through the soft hairs on mons, over her labia. She’s sensitive and the anticipation is killing her.

“Ready?” he says, looking devious.

 And she’s so ready, she’s fighting back her shift, feels her claws just underneath her nails like never before, and she knows her eyes are glowing blue.

She nods, he grins.

Oh, she’s going to _devour_ him.


End file.
